Cherry Pie
by Bondi
Summary: Angel wakes a hungover Collins with something he can't resist. Flamming fluff.


**Written for an illcoveryou contest, theme was Pie. Here's the hell that broke loose and earned my second place.**

Angel was already awake that summer morning, and it was only 6 o'clock. She stood on her tiptoes in her bathroom. Her awkward stance could be explained by her height. Her face just appeared in the wall mirror that hung over her sink, which happened to be buried in make-up. Angel was applying a finishing touch to her face, light pink lipstick. She wasn't very extravagant this morning, like she usually was, because she didn't need to be. She wasn't out to impress anyone, not yet. Besides, her boyfriend was way to drunk last night to get up and appreciate her make-up or outfit, which Angel thought was just the cutest little thing.

With a perfectly manicured fingernail, Angel sculpted a lipstick mistake, and smiled at herself in the mirror. She then looked down at the sink, which was a bowl of color in powder, wax, and liquid form. A smirked formed on that painted face and she shrugged. She's put it away later, because, once again, boyfriend, sleeping, hangover, summer vacation. She wouldn't see him for a while. She figured she wouldn't see him for a while. Satisfied with her look, she walked out of the, for now, they'd fix it later, door-less bathroom. It was kind of like the bedroom, whose door was actually a quilt.

She clicked around the livingroom in her white heels to the…kitchen, which was a corner of the livingroom with an amount of appliances. Angel reached for a high cabinet, but couldn't reach. She sighed, and took her heels off, and hopped onto the counter. She stood up, and opened the cabinet's little doors. When she saw a few things that met her present fancy, she grabbed them, and climbed down from her high state. When she was safely down, she turned the oven on, and took a can out of the fridge, and opened it, pouring it into one of the containers she grabbed.

There was a groan from the small bedroom behind her. Angel giggled, knowing what was going on. Her boyfriend, Tom Collins, had just woken up, and realized how much he drunk last night, due to a lovely massive headache. As if it were her cue, she left what she had been doing, and walked back to the bathroom to get some aspirin and water. She held two aspirin, and filled a cup of water from the sink. When it was full, she walked back out, and into their bedroom, which was a mattress, closet, with a pinch of dirty laundry. Inside the mess laid her boyfriend, who had his hands over his face.

"Well, good morning sunshine." Angel said happily, and sat next to Collins on the mattress. Collins groaned and she couldn't help but giggle. "See, what did I tell you? This lack of work is driving you mad baby.' She told him, and he uncovered his face to reveal and annoyed expression.

"If you weren't dressed as a woman, I'd kick you in the head." Collins grumbled, and Angel shook her head.

"Oh no you wouldn't. You're too hungover and you love me too much." She said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, take these and get out of bed. It's too nice out to just stay in bed all day." She ordered and held him his pills and water. Collins sighed and sat up, taking them from her.

"You say that every morning, you know that?" He asked her, and took his aspirin and a gulp of water. Angel giggled at his comment, and Collins kissed her sweetly. "Thanks." He told her, and smiled.

"You are welcome honey, now go brush your teeth. Your breath reeks." Angel told him, and smirked.

"Oh yes, and you have the breath of gods in the morning." Collins snapped sarcastically, and Angel frowned.

"You're very nasty this morning." She told him. "Is there something other than the headache?" She asked him softly, and snuggled up to him. Collins sighed, and wrapped an arm around her.

"No, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just sore. My head is pounding, my throat hurts, and for some reason, my ass is killing me." The last thing made Angel blush, because she knew why it was killing him, but she wasn't about to tell him that little incident.

"Well, let your Angel make that all better baby." Angel told him sweetly. "I'll go run you a bath so that I can finish making your favorite."

"My favorite?" Collins asked her, a bit confused by what she meant.

"Cherry-pie my love!" Angel exclaimed, her face bright, and Collins grinned.

"Thanks honey, what would I do without my Angel?" He asked her rhetorically, and kissed her neck a bit suggestively.

"Um…die from being too horny." Angel answered, and giggled at him. "Get up mister. I have coffee made, and I'll run you a bath. C'mon." She said, and stood up, grabbing Collins's hands and he sat the cup on the floor. He stood up with her. Angel walked to the livingroom and sat him down on the couch. He watched her walk to the kitchen, and smiled.

"What time did you get up?" Collins asked her, and she shrugged as she grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"Before you, why?" She poured coffee into the mug, and Collins shrugged.

"You just seem so…" He mumbled, as she made her way towards him, and handed him his coffee. "…Perky." He mused, watched her sashay back to the kitchen in those tight jean shorts, which showed off Angel's anatomy very well. Collins wasn't sure he liked that very much.

"Well, I wanted to go to the park with Mimi today." Angel told him, and placed something in the oven.

"And leave me alone to starve?" Collins whined and sipped his coffee.

"Yeah…I bet you are hungry. You threw up so much last night." Angel told him, and turned to look at him, after setting the egg timer. "Just let me finish up, you'll be fine for an hour without me baby." She said, and he rolled his eyes. Angel walked into the bathroom, out of sight for a second. When there was a sound of running water hitting the basin of the tub, Angel reappeared.

"Doing anything special with Mimi that involves pie?" Collins asked her, and she shook her head.

"No sweetie, the pie's for you." She told him, and smirked. "So that you won't leave the house and come looking for me." Collins looked at her, taken quite aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"That you can't be with me or Mimi for a while."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. You need to rest a bit, let that aspirin get to you. I don't want you to get sick." She told him, and walked toward the kitchen.

"Angel, sweetie, it's just a hangover, not the plague." Collins said, and sipped his coffee. "Do you have anything special planned with Mimi?" Angel, seemly irritated by his frequent inquiries about Mimi turned to him.

"Yes, Mimi and I are going on a date, and then we'll go up to her apartment and have hot romantic sex." She said sarcastically, and Collins grunted.

"Fine, but I'm eating the whole damn pie." He said, and took another sip of his coffee. As he did, Angel walked over to him, and sat next to him. She began to rub his stomach, pouting.

"And ruin that perfect figure of yours?" She asked with her puppy lip quivering.

"As long as I have yours, I'm fine with whatever happens to mine." Collins told her, and Angel giggled, and then wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a loving kiss. He placed his coffee on the side table, and kissed her back, placing his free hands on her cheeks. And not the ones on her face. Angel squealed, and sat up on her knees, running her fingers through his hair, keeping their lips locked. Collins placed his hand on her bare and soft thigh, and let it wander up her shorts.

SMACK

Angel had whacked Collins's horny hand and she removed her lips from his. Collins looked at her and sighed.

"Now come on, that's not fair. You started it!" He whined, and she giggled at him, sitting on her butt. "Oh...yeah…that was very funny Angel." He said, and tickled her side lightly, and she screamed.

"Collins, stop that!" She squealed under giggled, but Collins persisted. He kissed his lover's neck, and tickled her stomach. Angel's sides began to hurt from laughing, and she squirmed until she could get out of his grip. At the hint of Collins's persistence to tickle her to death, she ran to the bedroom. Collins ran after her, in hopes that this adventure would keep them in the bedroom for a while. He was wrong.

Angel ran out of the bedroom when Collins got in, and just as he went to turn to chase after her, Collins feel on top of the mattress. This was the result of an unmade bed. Collins regained himself, and ran out after Angel. She had his back to him at the kitchen. When Collins was a foot away from her, she turned around, holding a freshly made cherry-pie, and Collins stopped in his tracks. On Angel's face was that of glory. She knew she had won. Her Collins could never resist cherry-pie, and this was no exception.

"HA!" Angel shouted haughtily, and placed the pie on the counter, and shut the stove with her hip. "Now, get in the tub, and this will have cooled off by the time you get out." She told him with a smile, and Collins sighed.

"You're a wicked woman Angel." He told her, and Angel led him to the bathroom.

"You say that every night, you know that?" Angel asked him and giggled.


End file.
